


Summer Time

by Steangine



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, PWP, aokuro 69 min
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 15:59:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4269399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steangine/pseuds/Steangine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The weary hot of summer wasn't enough to stop Aomine and Kuroko from loving each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the aokuro 69 min challenge (https://twitter.com/aokuro_69min) Prompt: Summer time

Cicadas were chirping loudly in that sultry Sunday afternoon. Their calming voices remembered Kuroko that Aomine wanted to go and catch insect together with him. Quite a strange hobby for a seventeen year old but the beautiful smirk Aomine made didn’t leave Kuroko much choice but to accept. But it was past 5 pm, the sun was lazily entering through the white light curtains and Aomine was sleeping with the head on the bed.

Kuroko didn’t remember when they both fell asleep; probably he was the first, or else he would have woke up Aomine as he had promised Momoi to make him study.

That day was too hot for them to concentrate. Kuroko reflected on how much they did but he was too tired to feel guilty and took time to stare at Aomine. He took off his t-shirt at some point, when they were doing Math. Kuroko remembered very well the exact moment. The point of his pen touched the right corner of the paper sheet and his eyes indulged on Aomine’s tense muscles. Then their eyes met and for an instant Kuroko clearly saw themselves naked on the bed. Then his promise pushed that thought back and he managed to screen himself from the ogles he felt on his skin.

“Aomine-kun.”

Kuroko poked his cheek.

“Aomine-kun.”

Too hot. Kuroko felt his t-shirt sticking on his skin. He wanted to take a shower but it was quite funny poking Aomine’s cheek. He wrinkled his nose and turned the head on the other side.

“Aomine-kun…” Kuroko got nearer. “You are drooling.” He could feel the warmth irradiated from his body as he talked directly into his ear. “Daiki…”

Aomine reacted so fast Kuroko was trapped into his arms before he could react.

“That tickles, Tetsu.”

“Aomine-kun, you are sweaty.”

“You are the one that began.”

Kuroko closed his eyes as Aomine touched his head and jolted when he placed him on the bed.

“The bed is too narrow.”

“I’ll stay on you.” Aomine said it as he leaned over.

“But it’s too hot.”

Probably it was because of the summer -it was the weather’s fault- but Kuroko couldn’t recognize Aomine’s impatience in his moves. He usually would have already started undressing him and kissing him all over. It looked like he was too tired to hurry and surrender to the lust.

“Maybe I’ll stop if you’ll sound more sure.” Aomine kissed his neck.

“It’s too hot.”

Kuroko almost laughed and didn’t manage to sound serious as he spoke. Aomine put his hands under his t-shirt and took it off. As Kuroko felt a bit refreshed the warm contact with Aomine’s chest made him sigh.

“But it’s very hot.”

“Then we’ll take a shower.”

Aomine kissed his throat, his chest, his nipples. When his lips touched the flat belly, Kuroko arched his back.

“Daiki, we don’t have the lube here.”

“I know.”

“I want to take a bath, not a shower.” Kuroko talked with short breath while his shorts were slipping down his legs. “Why don’t we have sex in the bath-tube?”

“I want to do it here, Tetsu.”

Aomine’s growl touched groin. Kuroko shivered.

“Why don’t we have sex again in the bath-tube?” He corrected himself.

Even if he could see only his hair, Kuroko was sure Aomine smiled. And he smiled himself as a moan filled his mouth. He didn’t remember the last time Aomine licked him but the hot sensation of pleasure running through his spine into his entire body was so familiar he felt happy.

“Daiki. Don’t… make me come now.”

“I know.”

Aomine opened his legs and looked into Kuroko’s eyes.

“Tetsu, today you are strangely talkative.” He caressed his check.

Kuroko touched the back of his hand. “It’s hot.” He was soaked. “Daiki, let’s take a bath.”

He couldn’t bear the excessive warmth anymore but he wanted to come. His legs blocked Daiki’s.

“Ah.” Aomine sighed with a slight smile. “Today you surely act spoiled.”

While he lowered his shorts, Kuroko wondered how he could have such a beautiful and sensual body. If only the sensation of his back touching the soft bed wasn’t so soothing, Kuroko would have sat down and licked every inch of him. He really wanted to. His body reacted to his thoughts and a painful tremble of pleasure passed through him. Unfortunately it was too hot and he had too little stamina to follow his desires. Their erections touched and Kuroko closed his eyes enjoying every second of that magnificent shiver enveloping him. Then Aomine started rubbing on him and he wanted to look at him.

It wasn’t fair. Aomine was beautiful, tall, strong and though. In that moment Kuroko wanted to reverse their positions, to be over him and to see from above his face filled with pleasure. Kuroko didn’t know what kind of face he was making in that moment, probably less beautiful than Aomine’s concentrated expression.

He was falling in love even more.

“Tetsu.” Aomine talked into his ear. “You are utterly beautiful.”

Those words drove him crazy. Kuroko hugged him and moved his hips against Aomine. That was all he could do before Aomine pushed him against the bed and rubbed their erection with more strenght. His savage force was enough to stimulate Kuroko with few thrusts.

Kuroko heard clearly Aomine’s low growl as he stiffened and sank his fingers into his back. All the adrenaline rushed back and Aomine moves against him became heavier and more unbearable. He was dirty in his own semen and sweat. When Aomine came he let it out on his chest with a satisfied smile.  
He had that “bad habit”. Kuroko didn’t particularly liked it but for some reasons it excited Aomine.

_ “Ah… _ ” He though as Aomine leaned on him. _“But I want him to come inside me.”_ However it was too an embarrassing desire to reveal.

“…Daiki, it’s hot.”

“I know.”

“We are sticky. Let’s have a bath.”

“Mh…”

Aomine nodded against the pillow and Kuroko felt his suffocating weight on him. He turned his head on the other side and took a deep refreshing breath.

“Daiki.”

Kuroko caressed his head but there was no response. Aomine was breathing slowly.

When he would wake up Kuroko decided they would have had a bath. And sex. And maybe -just maybe- it would have been still enough hot to let himself go and reveal his desire.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I'm good at writing pwp but this one came out pretty well.


End file.
